


Melody on the Keys

by Towaneko



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>Anonymous said:</sup><br/>Bucky finding out Tony plays the piano maybe? And loves it. Please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody on the Keys

Bucky knew it was going to be a long night before the sun had even set. 

The Avengers had been called out to battle against mutated super soldier experiments early that afternoon. It had been a hard battle and they came out victorious, even taking down the lab that had been conducting the experiments. However Bucky had seen the signs in Tony that something wasn’t quite right. 

His lover had refused to remove the faceplate from his face at the end of the battle, even though it was cracked. Tony had even taken off back to the tower without offering Bucky a ride back. Something he had never done since they started dating. 

When Bucky finally got back to the tower, he found Tony sitting in the workshop. He had gotten the armor off but he was completely wet, his head down and arms wrapped around himself as he shivered.

“Tony!” Bucky ran over placing his hands on the engineer’s shoulders. “Hey Tony, are you alright?!”

It took a few seconds before Tony looked up at Bucky, his eyes slightly glazed over—a far away look in his eyes. 

“T-the faceplate was cracked and one of them managed to smash the armor into a fountain.”

Bucky quickly gathered Tony into his arms. No further explanation was required, they had already discussed Tony’s time in Afghanistan and all his triggers. 

Nightmares were almost assured that night. 

It was about 3 am when Bucky wakes to the sound of music. 

He can easily identify it as something classical but it doesn’t sound like the music is being played from any kind of speaker. 

Tony’s not in bed. 

Slipping out of the covers Bucky follows the music, easily tracing it to it’s source. 

Whatever Bucky had expected to find it wasn’t Tony sitting at the piano in the entertainment room. His fingers dancing across the keys producing the flawless classical music. 

Everyone had always assumed the piano was part of Tony’s eccentric decorating, after all the billionaire often decorated with things that were not in normal people’s budgets. 

The music faltered for just a second when Bucky entered the room further, signalling that Tony knew he was there. 

Careful not to get in the way Bucky took a seat next to Tony on the piano’s bench. 

For the next hour Tony played and Bucky just listened.


End file.
